Are You Gonna Let Him Fix You?
by foxxayforever
Summary: Lana/Possessed Sister Mary Eunice smut


Lana sat curled up on a couch in the common room, her red sweater pulled tight around her in the cold room as she mulled over what Dr. Thredson had said. If she did consent to the aversion/conversion therapy and at least convinced them it worked, he said they would let her go. She wasn't entirely sure if she believed him, but she at least thought the had to try. The room buzzed dully around her, patients banging their heads on the wall and babbling in languages that only they could understand, walking aimlessly as Dominique played on an endless, mind numbing loop. Her hollowed brown eyes started blankly into space as she thought. What if it really did work? What if it really did 'fix' her like he said it would? What if she got home and found out she couldn't bear to be with Wendy, or any other woman? She hated thinking about that, but even more so she hated the thought of spending another second in this hell. She stood up, a new, albeit dim sense of purpose in her mind as she left the common room and walked towards the staff wing of the building to tell Dr. Thredson that she would try the treatment.

As she made her way down one of the dimly lit, seemingly unending hallways leading to the staff offices, she saw Sister Mary Eunice walking towards her. She hadn't seen her since her first day at Briarcliff, when she was there as a reporter and not a 'patient'. She remembered Sister Jude berating her for forgetting to knock before entering her office, the nun's near tearful apologies. Poor thing.

"Well hello there, Lana Banana," the nun said with a smirk. "Fancy meeting you here."

Lana offered her the best smile she could muster given her current situation, accompanied by a soft hello. Something about the woman seemed off to Lana. Was it the way she spoke, the extra sway in her hips? Lana couldn't put her finger on it. The nun grabbed Lana's arm when she tried to pass her, pulling her back in front of her.

"Not so fast, Miss Winters," Sister Mary Eunice said in a dark, almost mocking tone. "Where exactly do you think you're headed?"

"To talk to Dr. Thredson," the reporter answered, a questioning look playing across her features. This was certainly not the woman she'd met just a day ago.

"Are you gonna let him fix you?" Mary Eunice asked, a sly grin on her lips.

"What?" Lana weaved her eyebrows together, all together confused at what was happening at the moment.

"I know what you are. I know what you like," Mary Eunice purred. "I know how to please you," she added, a wicked look on her face as she pushed Lana against the rough brick walls.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lana replied, trying and failing to feign confidence, shocked at how close the other woman was to her. It had been a while since a woman had been that close to her…

"Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about," the nun trailed off, her dark tone sending a shiver down Lana's spine. She grabbed the journalist's arms and pinned them on either side of her, grinding her hips aggressively against the brunette's. Lana let out a startled gasp, trying not to love the feeling of the other woman's hips rolling against her own. "So you don't like that?" She whispered teasingly before biting Lana's earlobe, pulling her hips away.

Lana squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, trying to ignore the fire that had been lit between her legs by the other woman. "Stop it," she growled, trying to squirm out of the nun's iron grip.

"But Lana, I don't think you want me to stop," Mary Eunice teased, planting sloppy kisses on her neck. "I think you want me to keep going, and going, and going, and going until you scream my name," she purred, her sultry voice raising an octave with every word, emulating the tone she knew Lana would make.

"Stop it," Lana snarled again, glaring at the other woman.

"Fine," the nun said plainly, letting go of Lana's wrists and stepping away from her. Lana felt the absence of Mary Eunice's body on hers, the ache between her legs that was no longer being addressed. Just as the woman was about to turn and leave, Lana grabbed her arms and pushed her against the adjacent wall, her lips crashing into the nun's feverishly. The blonde kissed her back momentarily, but slipped out of her grasp just as quick.

"Please," Lana begged, out of breath.

Mary Eunice, a wicked grin playing across her features, slipped her hand under the journalists dress, hooked her finger in the band of her standard issue cotton panties and pulled her close. "Lana, you naughty girl. This is a sin. Nobody can see us," she sighed into the other woman's ear. Her finger still hooked in the band of Lana's panties, she pulled her down the hallway and into her office, slamming the door behind them.

Mary Eunice tore off her habit, discarding it on the floor, and let her long blonde locks free from the bun in the back of her head. Lana watched her, the ache between her legs growing, though she knew it was wrong. She slipped her hand under her gown and began rubbing her clit, biting her lip as her fingers worked nimbly between her legs. Sister Mary Eunice, clad now in only shocking red lingerie, saw what Lana was doing and quickly pulled her hand away.

"Tsk tsk…" Mary Eunice said disapprovingly, bringing Lana's hand to her mouth and sucking on her fingers, which were coated in her juices. "Mmm, I can't wait to taste more of that later. But you've been a bad girl, Lana Winters. And bad girls have to get punished." She smirked devilishly and back up towards her desk, taking Lana with her. "Take off your panties." She commanded. Lana obeyed, pulling them off and dropping them on the floor. The blonde laid her across her lap and Mary Eunice pulled up her dress, delivering a hard smack to her ass. The journalist winced in surprise at the hit. Mary Eunice waited a moment before delivering another blow, admiring the red mark that has begun to form on the brunette's shapely ass. Lana dug her fingernails into her hands, the mixture of pleasure and pain overtaking her. The nun landed another smack on her reddening ass.

"God, just fuck me already!" The reporter protested, knowing full well she was at the mercy of the other woman.

Mary Eunice delivered one more smack to Lana's ass, then bent down and placed a sloppy kiss on each cheek. "Stand up."

Lana stood and, taking a chance, straddled the nun and pulled her into a fiery kiss, grinding their hips together. Mary Eunice reached around Lana's back and began to unbutton her denim dress, ripping it in half when that became too time consuming. She pushed Lana off of her and the woman nearly toppled over before catching her balance. The blonde stood, her eyes locked on Lana's erect nipples, which were in plain sight through her standard issue white cotton bra. She sauntered over to her, placed a finger on her sternum and pushed her against the wall, beginning an assault on her pert breasts. She nipped at the hardened peaks through the flimsy fabric of Lana's bra, smiling to herself at the noises she was eliciting from the brunette. Lana's legs nearly buckled and she grasped Mary Eunice's shoulders for support. Without removing her mouth from the reporter's breast, Sister Mary Eunice unhooked the front clasp of Lana's bra, standing up and pulling it off her, leaving her totally exposed. Lana bit her lip as the blonde's attention turned back to biting, pinching, licking and sucking on Lana's breasts, her head buzzing with lust.

"I need you," Lana managed between labored breaths, "Inside me."

Mary Eunice smirked wickedly and turned her attention to Lana's luscious lips, softly biting the bottom one as her hand wandered down to the wetness between the brunette's legs. Her finger hovered just above Lana's clit, close enough that she could feel it but far enough away that she couldn't derive any real pleasure from it. Lana's mouth dropped out and she gasped as Mary Eunice began rubbing circles over her clit. Lana pressed herself into the touch, but just as soon as it had begun Mary Eunice pulled her hand away.

"No, please, I need it," Lana begged, pressing her body as close as she could to the other woman's.

Mary Eunice smirked, pushing Lana onto her desk and opening her legs, crawling between them. Without warning, she dipped her tongue into Lana's folds, tasting her sweet juices again. She slipped one, then two, then three fingers into the brunette's wetness, eliciting a moan from her plump lips. She curled her fingers and continued pumping them in and out, her tongue swirling in circles around her clit, occasionally applying more pressure for a moment to drive the brunette crazy. Lana writhed under the woman's ministrations, one hand tangled in her blonde hair and the other clutching desperately at the side of the wooden desk, louder and louder moans escaping her lips. As Mary Eunice continued her expert work, Lana could feel herself getting closer and closer to her climax.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come," she said breathily, followed by another moan.

"Yeah baby, come for me," Mary Eunice whispered breathily into her, her lips and tongue immediately returning to where Lana needed them most. Moments later, she could feel the woman tighten around her fingers and she took over working over her clit with her thumb so she could lift her head to watch Lana as she came. The brunette's body writher under her, her eyes squeezed shut as moans and oh gods and thank yous continued out of her mouth. She finally came off her high, breathing heavily and loosening her grip on the table. Mary Eunice gave her sensitive spot one last lick before withdrawing her fingers and sucking the juices off them. She slithered over Lana's body, purposely grinding her hips into Lana's overstimulated center, and kissed her once again. "You like how you taste?" She asked hotly between kisses.  
Unable to form words, Lana kissed the blonde back feverishly, bringing her weak hands to the nun's ass and squeezing. Without warning, Mary Eunice rolled off her and began collecting her clothes from the floor, dressing quickly. She tossed Lana's dress, cardigan and panties at her. "Get dressed." Wordlessly, she turned and left the room, leaving Lana to contemplate what had just happened.


End file.
